The present invention relates to a system for dynamically exchanging revision information between host and terminal in a micro mainframe link software such as a screen editor, tabulation soft, database EUF, micro mainframe, in which when a host station-side program and a work station (hereinafter referred to as "WS") side program each comprise a plurality of revisions, the system assures a complete compatibility for all combinations of the host-WS revisions and all combinations of their assets while realizing the greatest possible function which may be displayed by those combinations.
In a micro mainframe link software in a system in which the host and the WS or the like are distributed and linked, a problem often arises how the revisions of the host station-side software and the WS-side software should be matched. When each has a plurality of revisions, the following systems are available conventionally:
a. one which restricts the matching range without a specific matching device; PA1 b. one which assures matching by statistically setting parameters while the system is arranged; and PA1 c. one which makes either one of the host station-side program and the WS program assure matching by informing the revision information in one-way manner. PA1 means for retaining a basic revision of said work station-side program; PA1 means for recording a work station-side operating revision corresponding to the revision of an asset developed on said work station-side program as an asset revision; PA1 means for informing said work station-side basic revision from said work station-side program to said host station-side program; PA1 means for retaining a basic revision of said host station-side program; PA1 means for receiving said basic revision of said work station-side and determining a operating revision of said host-side program corresponding to said basic revision of said work station-side program with reference to said basic revision of said host-side program; PA1 means for retaining said host station-side operating revision determined by said determining means; PA1 means for informing said host station-side basic revision from said host-side program to said work station-side program; PA1 means for reading said asset revision when an asset developed on said work station-side program is executed; PA1 means for receiving either said basic revision of the host station-side program or said asset revision of said work station-side program to accordingly determine an operating revision of said work station-side program; and PA1 means for changing said work station-side basic revision temporarily to said asset revision.
According to the foregoing conventional systems, it is difficult to assure a fine matching. Specifically, the conventional systems a and c restricts the matching range although there is a more or less difference in it. Further, although, in the system b, there is no restricted matching range, it is difficult to return the WS-side or host station-side program dynamically to the same condition as when the assets are developed on the WS or host by users.